


gorgeous

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Body Image, Cunnilingus, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Self-Esteem Issues, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 09:19:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11124264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reader meets Hamilton while waiting for a university interview. Shenanigans ensue.





	gorgeous

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored while waiting for my own university interview and this happened. Oh well.

You'd been there for over an hour now, waiting for your university interview - the invite said to be there at nine, but you had to wait to be called in. Your shoes made your feet feel numb and with every passing minute you felt more and more nervous.

"Are you okay?" a soft voice broke the silence, making you jump slightly. You turned in your seat to look at the speaker only to be met with a pair of kind, chocolate brown eyes looking at you from the face of a man who appeared to be slightly older than you. You weren't too surprised by that: this wasn't a subject most people chose for their first university degree, and you were clearly the youngest in the room.

He raised his eyebrows at you, awaiting an answer. "I... yes, I think I'm just nervous," you said, giving him a weak smile. 

The man chuckled. "That's understandable. The waiting is killing me, too, and it's not even my interview," he smiled at you, his face genuine and encouraging. "I'm Alexander Hamilton, by the way, but you can call me Alex."

"(Y/n)," you introduced yourself, shaking his hand. 

"Nice to meet you."

"Likewise. So what are you doing here if you're not here for an interview?"

"I'm here with a friend, he's inside right now. Are you sure you're alright, though? You're really pale, do you need some air?" he seemed concerned. 

"I'm just scared," you admitted. "I really need to get in."

Alex rested his hand on your shoulder, rubbing circles in your skin as if to calm you down. "Don't worry, you can do it," he smiled at you. You tried to smile back, but you were pretty sure your smile didn't fool him: you really didn't believe in yourself.

The door opened and Alexander's friend walked out: he was much taller than you, with wild, long hair. "I got in!" he announced, beaming at Alex.

"That's great, man. This is (Y/n), by the way - (Y/n), this is Lafayette," he introduced you. You got up to shake Lafayette's hand but instead, he pulled you in for a hug, placing a kiss on each of your cheeks. 

"Bon jour, (Y/n). It's lovely to meet you," he smiled at you. His voice was soft like honey, with a heavy French accent. 

"The pleasure's all mine," you replied. The door behind you opened once more, and an assistant called your name. You nervously smiled at both of the men and went in the room.

* * *

You left the room, your head spinning. You barely even noticed Alexander getting up from his chair and walking over to you. "I didn't get in," you heard yourself say and suddenly there were tears in your eyes. Alex hugged you and helped you sit down, rubbing your back. Finally, you managed to calm down and looked up at him. "Where'd Lafayette go?" you asked, confused.

"He had to go to work," Alexander explained. 

"You didn't have to wait for me."

"I wanted to. Let's get out of here, shall we?"

You nodded.

* * *

You ended up taking a walk in the nearby park, talking about all sorts of things. You sat down under a tree by a duck pond, enjoying the calm and each other's company while eating ice cream which, despite your efforts to pay for yourself, Alexander bought you. 

"Shouldn't we get some proper food?" Alexander asked when you were both finished with your ice creams. 

"I really don't want to bother you, Alex," you replied, "surely you have places to be."

"Not really. And how, pray tell, could having lunch with a gorgeous woman such as yourself bother me?" he asked, raising his eyebrows at you. You felt a blush creeping up your neck and cheeks. 

"You know it's not nice to lie, right?"

"I'm not."

"You are. There's nothing gorgeous about me."

Alexander looked at you like you were talking complete and utter nonsense. "You know what? Let me take you to lunch and I'll prove you wrong."

You sighed in defeat, knowing he wouldn't give up. "If you insist... I'm not from here, though, do you know where to grab a bite?"

"My place isn't far," he smiled. "Unless you don't want to go there, of course" he finished, his tone questioning, giving you space to say no if you wanted.

This is a bad idea, your mind screamed at you.

"No, that sounds perfect," you said, letting him help you get up from the grass.

* * *

"Make yourself at home," he smiled, letting you in his apartment. It was small but cosy, light streaming in from big windows. "Bathroom's over there if you need to use it," he pointed to one of the two doors on the left side of the room.

"Thanks," you said, bending over so you could take your shoes off. Your left shoe went with no problems, but the clasp on the ankle strap of your right shoe was stuck. "Bloody hell," you cursed under your breath, making Alexander stop and turn back at you on his way to the kitchen. "My shoe is stuck," you explained, pointing to it. 

"Let me help," he offered, walking over to you. He knelt in front of you, gently lifting your right leg, even the small touch sending shivers through your body. You braced yourself on the wall with your hand so you wouldn't fall on him as he worked on the clasp, opening it in a few seconds. "There you go," he smiled up at you, taking your shoe off and placing it next to the other. 

"You're a lifesaver," you smiled at him, "I would've ended up with a shoe stuck on my foot for the rest of my life if it wasn't for you." He laughed at that, getting up to return to the kitchen, his fingers brushing up the side of your leg as he did. 

You saw him put the kettle on and he looked over at you. "Tea or coffee?" he asked you, waving two boxes at you. 

"Tea, thanks. No sugar," you answered, sitting on the sofa, watching him move around the kitchen to get mugs and teaspoons. He soon brought your beverages to the living room, placing them on the coffee table and sitting next to you. You noticed there was ice in the tea so you could start drinking it immediately.

"Soooo," he began, "we could either order some takeout, or I could cook," he smiled. "Which would you prefer?"

"I don't care as long as it's edible," you laughed, making him laugh along with you. "I'm not really that hungry, though," you said, taking a sip of your tea. 

"Neither am I," he confessed, his right hand making its way to your knee.

You looked at him, trying to hide the effect he had on you. "What do you want to do then?"

"You," he answered immediately, making you choke on your tea, tears filling your eyes as you coughed. You put the mug aside and wiped your tears before you answered.

"Excuse me?" despite all your efforts, you could feel your face getting hot. He raised his hand to your chin, holding your face in place so you couldn't look away. "I mean it," he said, his voice quiet but sincere. "I understand if you don't want to, though."

Your mind was racing at a million miles per hour. Was he joking? Why would a handsome older man such as himself want... well, you? "Will you excuse me for a moment?" you asked before getting up and going to the bathroom. You locked the door behind you, sliding to the floor. Your heart was beating fast and you felt tears streaming down your face. It wasn't fair. Why was he toying with you like that? You knew you weren't the prettiest, but this was just cruel. Sure, boys your age were mean to you, challenging each other to ask you out as a joke, but you didn't expect that of him, the stranger who was so kind to you before.

A knock on the door interrupted your train of thought. "(Y/n), let me in, please," you heard Alex saying, his voice muffled behind the door. You took a deep breath before you got up and unlocked the door, taking a step back as you opened it. "(Y/n), did I do something wrong? Was I too forward? I'm sorry if I-" he stopped talking when he saw the tears on your face, instead taking a step forward so you were face to face. "What is it?" he asked quietly, his hands moving to the sides of your face as he wiped your tears off with his thumbs.

"Why are you doing this?" you asked quietly, your voice breaking.

"What do you mean?" he retorted, clearly confused by your question.

"Alexander, I know I'm not the prettiest girl out there, but seriously? I would expect this from boys my age, not you. That's just cruel."

Alex looked at you, his face worried. "Is that it? You think I'm making fun of you?"

"Aren't you?"

He laughed, obviously relieved. "I'm not, (Y/n). I have been honest with you since I met you this morning. I truly do think that you're gorgeous, and would very much like to prove it to you, if you let me," he said, his voice calm, honest, sending shivers down your spine.

"Okay," you whispered, and suddenly his lips were on yours, soft and gentle, and you found yourself kissing back, your hands wrapping around his neck while his moved to your waist, pulling your body closer to yours.

You were both out of breath when he pulled away, and you yelped when he suddenly took you in his arms, carrying you to the bedroom as if you didn't weigh anything and carefully letting you down in front of the king sized bed, causing you to let out a small moan when he started trailing kisses down your jaw and neck, unbuttoning your shirt as he went. 

He stopped at the waistline of the black pencil skirt you were wearing and pulled the rest of your shirt from under it, slowly unbuttoning the rest of it and moving behind you to take it off. He placed a kiss on your shoulder, gently biting down on the exposed skin, eliciting another moan from you. "You're so beautiful," he whispered against your skin, his fingers working to let your hair loose from the bun you had it in.

"Alex, w-wait," you stuttered, trying to collect your thoughts. He immediately stopped, turning you around so you could face him, his face concerned. 

"Is something wrong?" he asked, his right hand gently playing with a strand of your hair. You felt heat rising to your cheeks as you thought about how to say what you wanted to say to him. "Hey, it's okay, you can tell me," he smiled, his voice encouraging.

You took a deep breath, looking down, the pattern of the wood floor suddenly seeming very interesting. "It's nothing, it's just... I've never..." your voice trailed off while you still refused to look at him. 

"You've never had sex before," he said and you nodded, still looking at the floor and feeling embarrassed. Alex gently placed two of his fingers under your chin, pushing it up. "Look at me, (Y/n)," he said, his voice firm, demanding. You lifted your gaze to meet his. He was looking at you with a serious expression. "We don't have to," he said without breaking eye contact, his voice perfectly calm. "Okay? I won't hurt you."

"I know," you said quietly. "And I want to sleep with you, I just... I don't know how or..." you struggled to finished the sentence, blushing even more than before. 

"Shhh," Alexander stopped you, his hands moving up your arms to your shoulders. "It's okay. I'll show you, just let me know what feels good and what doesn't okay?" You nodded and he moved his hands to the zipper of your pencil skirt, pulling it down your legs, stopping to place kisses to your belly, the waistline of your panties, your thighs. "Sit down," he said and you happily obliged, watching as he knelt in front of you, slowly pulling your stockings down your legs, his t-shirt joining them on the floor just seconds later. He gently spread your legs, kissing and biting up your inner thighs, making you gasp for air with even the tiniest contact of his lips and beard on your skin.

He got up, gesturing you to move back on the bed, crawling over you and joining your lips in another fierce kiss, unhooking your bra so it could join your clothes on the floor, his thumbs running over your nipples, smiling as a quiet moan escaped your lips. He kissed down your chest, looking up at you when he got to the waistband of your panties.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked, searching your face for any sign of doubt.

"Yes," you answered, your breathing already ragged and he had barely even touched you. At that, Alex hooked his fingers under the waistband, pulling the panties down your legs until he could take them off, crawling back between your legs and hooking them over his shoulders, slowly licking up your slit, the feeling making you scream.

"Holy shit, Alex," you moaned as he did it again, moving to suck on your clit, one of his fingers teasing your entrance, gently pushing in, making your back arch off the bed when he bent it inside of you, brushing over a spot that made your entire body shiver. He pumped his finger in and out of your pussy, slowly adding another finger while still sucking at and licking around your clit. You desperately searched for something to hold on to, your fingers eventually entangling in his soft hair, making him moan against your clit as you pulled on it slightly. "Alex, please," you moaned again, unable to form more words than that.

His face pulled away from your pussy, his fingers still fucking you as he moved up to kiss you. "Come for me, baby," he murmured against your mouth, the words and the stimulation from his fingers being enough to send you over the edge. He kept fucking his fingers into you until you rode your orgasm out, breathing heavily, and then slowly pulled them out, thoroughly licking each of them. 

The sight itself was enough to turn you on again, and you tentatively moved to undo the zipper and button on his jeans, pulling them down along with his boxers, letting his hard cock spring free. You raised your hand to touch it, but suddenly Alex's hand was grabbing your wrist, holding it in place.

You looked up at him, confused.

"You don't have to," he explained.

"I want to," you assured him, feeling his hand let go of your wrist so you could give him a few quick strokes. He felt good in your hand, and you couldn't help but want more. "Alex?" you looked up at him to see his eyes dark with lust, watching your every move. 

"Hm?"

"Will you fuck me?"

He looked in your eyes, thinking. "Are you sure?"

Instead of answering, you moved up to kiss him with all the passion you had. "Yes," you whispered when you pulled away from him. That was all it took for him to get up and go over to the nightstand, rummaging through it for a moment before he found a condom. He tore the package open and slid the condom on his cock before coming back to bed and sitting down so his back was leaning against the headboard.

"Come here," he said, moving to his lap, and you did, moving so you were straddling his hips, your hands joined behind his neck. He teased your slit with the head for a while before aligning himself with your entrance, grabbing your hips and slowly pulling you down until you gasped for air. The stretch felt incredible. "You okay?" he asked, looking concerned. 

At loss for words, you just nodded, slowly moving up his cock and then up again, picking up the pace as you went, Alex's hand in your hair, his lips on your collarbones. "Fucking hell, babe," he cursed as he drove you to another orgasm, the feeling of your walls clenching around him being enough to send him over the edge as well. 

He turned you over so you were lying on your back, slowly pulling out and getting up to toss the condom before coming back to bed, pulling you closer to him. 

"You're incredible, you know that?"

You just smiled as you rested his head on his chest.


End file.
